


Кувалда

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Тяжело жить, зная, что у тебя нет ни единого шанса понравится тому, кто нравится тебе.Потому, что ты не Внеземная Фея, а Хмурый Волк.И если бы кому то в голову пришло сравнить людей с инструментами, то Лидия Мартин оказалась бы безжалостно острым скальпелем, а Дерек Хейл - кувалдой.





	Кувалда

Стайлз влюблен — об этом знают все. И те кто хотят, и те, кто не хотят, и те, кто убили бы при упоминании извечной пассии Стилински.

Дерек, увы, относится к последним.

Тяжело жить, зная, что у тебя нет ни единого шанса понравится тому, кто нравится тебе.

Потому, что ты не Внеземная Фея, а Хмурый Волк.

И это и правда проблема, потому что и правда тяжело представить себе что-то менее близкое. Это даже не холодное и горячее, нет, это скорее желтое и число Пи. Ничего общего. 

И если бы кому то в голову пришло сравнить людей с инструментами, то Лидия Мартин оказалась бы безжалостно острым скальпелем, а Дерек Хейл — кувалдой.

И он готов выть от осознания правильности подобного рода сравнений. Зачем, ради всего святого, нужна кувалда в операционной? 

В ней нет необходимости.

Её оставят в дальний угол, о ней забудут, беря в руки скальпель, и неизменно неловко искалывая о него руки.

Дерек воет от одиночества, от безнадёги, от неразделенного чувства, и мечется на цепи. В эту бездушную ночь, когда луна алая, словно на ней разлили кровь, он вынужден быть здесь, в заброшенном подвале, не позволяя себе дать волю горечи и разлить её реками крови. Он вынужден снова и снова чувствовать себя огромной, дикой, неподъемной кувалдой в операционной. 

Едва ли не единственным предметом, который не в состоянии удержать тонкие пальцы хирурга. И он бы рад все изменить, сделать себя легче, острее. Он рад бы стать хирургической пилой, резекционным ножом, даже иглодержателем.

Но он чертова кувалда. 

У него нет нежных изгибов. [Только мышцы, которые при всем желании нельзя назвать нежными] 

У него нет клубничного цвета волос. [Только щетина, да и та — черная, как и все прочие волосы]

У него нет зеленых глаз. [У него они голубые, да еще и светятся в темноте]

И это повод выть и кидаться снова и снова в пустоту, пытаясь заглушить горечь.

Все кончается резко, внезапно, неожиданно. Вначале его окутывает запах — знакомый, близкий, родной. Самый лучший. И он ложится и скулит на одной ноте, сжимаясь в комок. 

Там, в глубине его головы к нему, одинокой и позабытой кувалде подходит хирург. Он чувствует его взгляд. Там, в его воображении, врач снимает халат и одергивает красную худи, так неуместно смотрящуюся на нем в операционной.

Потом, мягкие, до боли знакомые руки гладят его по голове, а знакомый голос приговаривает:

— Эй, бро, ну так ведь совсем не годится, да? Чувак, я уверен, что тебя из соседнего штата слышали волки и койоты, и они вот-вот придут за тобой. Да и у меня аж сердце разрывается от такого воя, хотя ты обычно весь такой супер-мужественный, и они сказали, что тебя эта дрянь не проймет, но я что-то не верю в эту лабуду. И ведь эта дрянь, ведьма, рассчитала, как заставить тебя сорваться в затмение, да? Ну ничего, я приехал как только мог. Теперь все точно будет в порядке. Завтра ты отойдешь, и мы снова будем смотреть Мстителей или Кэпа, да? И закажем пиццу или тако, или...

Стайлз не умолкает, перебирая пальцами шерсть волка, а под веками оборотня тонкие руки, внезапно хватают кувалду. Рушится стена, открывая путь наружу, в лес, и воспоминания обрушиваются на него, словно ливень — неожиданно, внезапно и неотвратимо.

Он поднял осмысленный взгляд на мальчишку, продолжающего болтать о том, что они могут сделать завтра, а что на неделе. Теперь заклятье было уже не властно над его разумом, пусть луна еще и владела телом. Теперь он отчетливо помнил.

Стайлз никогда не был хирургом, пусть и играл в доктора мастерски.

Нет, его парень всегда любил разрушительное оружие. 

И он вовсе не забытая кувалда в операционной.

Он бита в его руках.


End file.
